mi llegada a este reino subterraneo
by marifer 0028
Summary: este es mi descenso...mi llegada a bajoterra, espero q les guste
1. Chapter 1

Ambos estábamos en una cabaña solos y sin compañía alguna, yo una chica de 14 años, alta de ojos cafés y cabello lacio castaño, y el un chico de su misma edad y estatura, ojos claros cabello oscuro llamado Cristian, yo con mi mirada atrevida y felina lo miraba esa noche, mientras él con su talento me dibujaba. La noche iba pasando y yo me le acercaba cada vez más hacia él, Cristian al ver q yo se acercaba cada vez más, escondió el retrato mío entre unos papeles q tenía en su regazo. Cuando ya lo había escondido ella se acercó por detrás haciendo una suave roce cálido en su nuca q lo hacía estremecer. Cuando él se volvió solo vio esos hermosos ojos cafés frente a él, lo cual no pudo resistirse a tener de nuevo esa sensación de calor, cuando ella se le acercaba cada vez más se le dificultaba resistirse a besar esos labios rosados, de repente él siente un roce cálido de las manos de ella sobre su rostro, de repente el gesto de ella cambio como si hubiera visto un fantasma, él pensó q ya era demasiado tarde como para q él le dijera lo q siente por ella.

-q haces aquí- dijo

-es solo q no podía dormir y he ido a tu habitación, y he visto el baúl en la puerta de tu habitación, te vas a ir de viaje- dije mientras dejaba caer un profundo suspiro

-te lo iba a decir-dijo él

Era imposible mentirle por q tarde o temprano ella lo averiguaría.

-entonces este es nuestro último día juntos-dije

-pues sí, este es nuestro último día juntos-dijo

Yo me le iba acercando cada vez más hasta el punto en q sus frentes chocaron, él se alejaba de ella pero ella insistía en q se quedasen juntos agarrándole el brazo y tirándoselo para q regresara junto a ella, así q él hizo caso a su petición y se dirigió donde ella estaba al rato otra vez estaban como antes, yo lo miraba pícaramente mientras él se sentía un poco avergonzado por la manera en q yo lo miraba, cada vez se acercaban más el uno al otro y cuando de repente sin darse cuenta sus labios se habían unido en suave y tierno beso, pero de repente una sombras empezaron a aparecer, ella las podía ver y sabia q aquel hermoso momento iba a ser arruinado por aquellas gentes, de repente después de aquel beso nada ocurrió, absolutamente nada. Al día siguiente ella no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, lo único q recordó fue el ruido de las patrullas de la policía y los bomberos q llegaban a la cabaña q estaba incendiada y Cristian estaba prendido en llamas y ella tratando de ayudarlo pero era demasiado tarde, no podía hacer nada… cuando regreso al colegio todos me temían ya q pensaban q había asesinado al chico del q estaba enamorada, solo su mejor amiga cami era la única q le creía o eso parecía, durante el incendio su cabello se había quemado y su mamá se lo había cortado todo hasta el punto en q quedo sin un solo pelo en su cabeza, cuando se enfrentó ante el juez habían demasiadas pruebas en contra de ella, entonces no le quedó más remedio q ser culpable, la enviaron a un reformatorio llamado espada y cruz donde va a empezar una nueva vida.

En mi nueva escuela, por así decirlo ya q era un reformatorio empezó mi nueva vida, al llegar allí, entre a un vestíbulo iluminado de luces fluorescentes y un guarda dándome indicaciones y a otras tres personas q estaban detrás de mí, el primero era un chico alto, de ojos verdes, y cabello negro, llamado tom ; la segunda era una chica de rizos rubios, ojos azules y era un poco alta, llamada Elizabeth; el tercero era un chico alto, ojos verdes y cabello rubio llamado cam. Mi cabello había crecido un poco pero no tanto como antes lo tenía, solo creció hasta llegar por los hombros. La guarda se había ido al igual q los otros chicos q estaban junto a mí.

-me pregunto a donde se abran ido esos chicos- dije para mí misma.

Una chica de cabello castaño paso corriendo por mi lado, paro y se vino corriendo al lugar donde yo estaba.

-eres nueva por aquí-dijo-mi nombre es Ariane es un gusto conocerte

-A…a…a…ho…hola…so…soy…ma…mafer-estaba sorprendida de q alguien de ese lugar fuera tan amable, q hasta tartamudee

-no todos aquí somos mal educados o desagradables si es q eso pensabas-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa- mafer, oye q tal si vamos por ahí a dar una vuelta.

-pues sí, vamos además no conozco nada de aquí.

-entonces vamos- me agarro del brazo y me guio hasta uno de los patios q había en aquel sitio, ella entro por una especie de agujero q había, yo la seguí y al entrar ella dijo-estas son las alcantarillas de la institución, yo soy la única q sé dónde está la entrada.

-wooow, no son como me las imagine, estas son muy aseadas y limpias.

-bueno hay muchas cosas q te sorprenderán cuando llegues al sitio q te mostrare…y aquí está-llegamos a una especie de puerta. Con un extraño símbolo q parecía ser un botón, Ariane lo presiono y apareció un cuarto con una silla y varios botones en ella.-estas lista para ir a tu nuevo hogar-me pregunto

-¿nuevo hogar?, a donde vamos a ir.

-yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, eres tú la q vas a ir.

-yo pero a donde.

-pronto lo descubrirás. -al decir esto me senté en aquella silla y Ariane me ajusto todos los cinturones q habían.-ya está, ahora tienes q oprimir el botón rojo.

Yo lo oprimí pero nada sucedía hasta q unos segundos después la silla empezó a deslizarse rápidamente.

-aaaahhhh esto está súper cool- pase por varios niveles hasta q vi q ya casi iba a caer, me asuste un poco pero de la silla apareció un paracaídas y redujo mi caída, baje de la silla y me quede sorprendida al ver q en verdad estaba en otro mundo, un mundo bajo nuestros pies. Había unas criaturas extrañas, q se me acercaban, eran pequeñas y a la vez hermosas, estaba sorprendida, entonces yo agarre una y la tuve en mis manos, de pronto decidí hablarles.

-hola me podrían decir q son ustedes y en donde estoy.- al decir esto mis ojos cambiaron pero yo no me podía dar cuenta.

-nosotros somos babosas, cada una tiene un poder especial; y el lugar en el q estas se llama bajoterra.-cuando la babosa me respondió yo me asusté mucho q hasta me desmaye, al rato desperté pero ya no estaba en aquel lugar, me encontraba en un templo, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba una señora con babosas a su alrededor y dos en sus hombros muy especiales.

-hola, me podría decir q es este lugar.-dije

-este es mi hogar.-dijo mientras se levantaba.-quien eres tú.

-soy mafer, y como se llama usted.

-soy la maestra shanai, y mis babosas te trajeron aquí por q tienes un don especial, mafer.

-yo, yo no tengo ningún don.

-si lo tienes, tú eres la primera chica q conozco q puede hablar con las babosas.

-ah, eso, pensé q todos lo hacían aquí.

-no, nadie puede hablar como tú lo hiciste con las babosas, tú les entiendes como si te estuviera hablando una persona.

-bueno creo q sí.

-tú eres lanzadora de babosas.

-no, q es eso.

-un lanzador de babosas es alguien q decide ser lo mejor de sí mismo, es alguien q vive abierto a sus babosas, y, babosa y lanzador se ayudan mutuamente, para un fin determinado.

-wooow, desearía ser lanzadora de babosas pero no sé cómo se lanzan ni nada de eso.

-bueno yo te podría enseñar, pero primero debes construir con tus propias manos una lanzadora.

-gracias, te prometo q me esforzare al máximo.

-mañana podríamos empezar a crear tu lanzadora, así q descansa por hoy por q mañana será un día muy agitado.

-ah, gracias lo hare.

-espera, tienes q quitarte esa ropa, ve a la habitación y allí en la cama hay ropa especial para ti, así q báñate y vístete.

- okey, otra vez gracias.

Al finalizar esta conversación me fui directo a la habitación, encendí la luz y había una camisa sin tirantes, un pantalón y una botas negras con la suela gris, al verla me emocione, al rato me fui a bañar, me coloque la ropa y me fui a dormir con algunas babosas que me siguieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano, estaba emocionada por empezar mi entrenamiento y también por construir mi lanzadora, llegue temprano y una babosa congelada dormía en mi hombro, y yo simplemente bostezaba por el sueño q tenía, me fui directamente al patio donde shanai me estaría esperando, llegue y vi q estaba con sus babosas meditando.

-oh lo siento está meditando.

-no, solo intentaba dormir una siesta.

-ah está bien.

-y q haces por aquí tan temprano.

-pues vine para q me entrenaras.

-está bien, entonces empecemos, primero tienes q construir tu propia lanzadora, así q has tu propio diseño y luego lo construyes.

-okey, soy muy buena haciendo diseños y dibujando, voy a empezar ahora.

-te voy a dejar para q pienses y crees.

La maestra invencible se iba a entrenar a otro lado mientras yo me quedaba, con lápiz y papel dibujando un diseño de lanzadora, primero hice una como la de la maestra invencible pero era muy complicada construirla, así q hice una sencilla, parecida a la de eli shane pero los colores los cambie, era morada y sin saber hice el mismo símbolo de la puerta q estaba en la superficie pero este era azul oscuro con naranja (la estrella azul oscuro y las rayas naranja para aclarar). Termine de diseñar y empecé a construir, me fui a una parte de toda esa caverna donde habían puros desechos metálicos de lanzadoras y mecabestias, me los lleve uno a uno y empecé, horas después creí q había terminado pero la probé, y empezó a botar chispas y a desbaratarse y otra vez me toco q empezar a construirla, creí q iba a tardar siglos en construirla, pero seis horas después de darme por vencida y luego seguir intentando logre construirla la probé y si sirvió la babosa carnero había golpeado una gran roca y se había hecho polvo.

-wooow, eso fue asombroso-dije mientras alzaba a la babosa en mis manos

-veo q ya construiste tu propia lanzadora-dijo la maestra shanai mientras salía de unos arbustos

-maestra shanai, creí q estaba en otro lugar-dije

-si lo estaba, pero escuche ruidos de lanzadoras y vine a ver q había pasado y vi q ya construiste tu lanzadora, así q empezaremos con los duelos-dijo shanai

Yo estaba muy emocionada por aprender a lanzar babosas.

-maestra shanai, con q babosas practicare si yo no tengo-le dije

-mientras tanto practicaras con las q están en esta caverna, luego tú tienes q encontrar tus propias babosas-dijo la maestra shanai.

-está bien, ahora empecemos-dije, mientras cagaba mi lanzadora con una babosa congelada

-ten en cuenta en despistar a tu oponente, utiliza cualquier método q este a tu alcance, para no dejar ver tus movimientos-dijo shanai

Empezamos los duelos, yo una simple novata contra alguien q ya tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas. La q inicio el duelo fue la maestra shanai lanzando una babosa tornado, esta se transformó e hizo un gran torbellino q me arrastraba pero yo me sujete muy fuerte a una roca cuando termino el torbellino, vi q me estaban apuntando con una babosa granada, se disparó y mi reacción fue correr a buscar algún refugio, detrás de una roca me escondí.

-ahora q voy a hacer, soy una simple novata me van a vencer-le dije a mis babosas quienes dijeron

-no te rindas, has una combinación de babosas, lanza primero a la flaturorinca para despistar y luego lanza la electroshock.

Y eso mismo hice salí de mi escondite, mire para ver donde estaba shanai y luego primero lance la babosa flaturorinca, mientras había humo por todas partes, apunte con mi lanzadora donde está la maestra shanai y luego dispare, el plan de las babosas había funcionado pero ella la había esquivado, luego me acerque sigilosamente acerca donde estaba shanai y le apunte con mi lanzadora.

-wooow, eres una novata y ya sabes muchas cosas, aprendes rápido-dijo shanai

-no fui yo, fueron las babosas me dijeron q tenía q hacer, yo solo lo hice-dije mientras observaba a las babosas

-tienes un muy buen don con las babosas, mafer, no lo desperdicies-dijo shanai-ahora vete a descansar, te lo mereces

-está bien, lo hare-dije mientras me iba para mi cuarto

Al día siguiente y durante año y medio entrene con la maestra shanai, haciéndome cada vez más fuerte, ágil y veloz, hasta q llego el día en q me tuve q despedir de esa caverna e irme a descubrir otras y buscar babosas para formar un arsenal, pero no conocía a nadie, a ningún troll, topoide o humano, ni los peligros q acechaban en el exterior, pero no me importaba mientras viviera una gran aventura, conociera nuevas personas e hiciera nuevos amigos, descubrir nuevas especies de babosas, nada importaría.

Shanai se despidió en la puerta, le dolía mucho mi partida y a mi q tuviera q abandonarla, ella era como una madre para mí, siempre me cuido, me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora la abandonaba.

-adiós, shanai-dije

-adiós, mafer-dijo shanai

Me fui sin rumbo fijo, por cada caverna, solo me acompañaban unas pocas babosas q se encariñaron conmigo, por un camino vi q unos chicos q eran gemelos estaban atacando a un grupo de personas q no se podían defender, me fui hasta donde estaban y me dispuse a ayudarlos.

-necesitan ayuda-dije

-tu q crees-dijo una señora q estaba detrás de mi

-ustedes solo vállense de aquí, yo los cubro-les dije

-tu sola vas a enfrentarlos-dijo un niño

-sí, yo los enfrentare, así q vállense-dije

-nosotros ya llamamos a la banda de shane-dijo un chico

-ya se podrían ir-dije mientras les disparaba una babosa congelada para hacer una pared de hielo detrás de los rufianes

-ja, fallaste-dijo uno de ellos

-eso es lo q ustedes creen-dije y al rato dispare mi babosa carnero haciendo q callera la pared sobre ellos

Las personas ya se habían ido de ahí a un lugar seguro, los rufianes ya se habían ido de ahí, al igual q yo, cuando el polvo se había calmado y vieron q ya era seguro algunas personas bajaron del lugar donde estaban y vieron q ya no había nadie, no la heroína q los había salvado, ni los maleantes q les estaban disparando, al rato llego la banda de shane y al ver q todos estaban bien preguntaron q había pasado.

-por q no está lockie ni lode atacándolos-dijo un chico de ojos celeste y peli-azul

-una chica misteriosa nos salvó, los venció como si nada-dijo una de las personas

-eli, ella sería una buena integrante para la banda-dijo una chica peli-roja de ojos esmeralda

La banda de shane partió su rumbo en busca de esa chica, mientras tanto yo estaba en la caverna comercial disfrutando de un delicioso batido de chocolate, mientras pensaba donde podía encontrar y comprar una meca-bestia.

-señor-dije pero cuando voltio me di de cuenta de q era un chico rubio de ojos azules-cuál es tu nombre

-soy twist y q me ibas a preguntar-me dijo

-twist sabes dónde puedo encontrar el taller de meca-bestias más grande de bajoterra-dije

-deberías ir a mecánica del oriente-dijo

-está bien lo hare-dije mientras iba en el lado contrario

-oye, cómo te llamas-dijo

-me llamo mafer-dije

-mafer, mecánica del oriente queda hacia el otro lado-me dijo

-no tendrás un mapa q me ayude a encontrar el camino correcto-dije

-solo sigue los rieles, te conducirán hasta allá-dijo twist

-está bien-dije mientras seguía los rieles

Camine y camine, siguiendo los rieles hasta q llegue a una caverna hermosa y en medio había una gran construcción, llame por el comunicador.

-hola, necesito hablar con el jefe de mecánica del oriente-dije

-llegas en buen momento, él está aquí-dijo alguien atravesó del comunicador

Se abrieron las puertas y yo entre, cuando entre habían troll por todos lados, trabajando y elaborando mecabestias, me guiaron hasta el jefe de ellos.

-hola, me llamo grendel, en q te puedo ayudar-me dijo

-necesito un medio para transportarme por bajoterra-dije-y supuse q este sería un excelente lugar para encontrar una

-estas en lo cierto, este es el mejor lugar para buscar una meca-bestia-dijo-como quieres q sea, un meca-toro o quizás un meca-elefante o una meca-pantera

-nada de eso, yo hace poco tiempo hice unos planos de una meca-bestia-dije

-tienes los planos aquí-dijo grendel

-sí, aquí los tengo-dije mientras buscaba los planos en mi bolso, los encontraba y se los daba a grendel

-no están muy bien hechos pero creo q me guiare con estos-dijo

-está bien, cuando puedo venir por ella-dije

-si quieres podrías esperar aquí, mientras nosotros la armamos-dijo

-está bien, esperare-dije

Habían pasado horas desde q grendel se había llevado los planos, cuando de repente apareció grendel, me llevo a donde quizás estaba mi meca, llegamos y la vi, era igual a los dibujos q yo hacía, era increíble. Una bella meca-bestia lobo gris con marcas morado y azul oscuro

-gracias, grendel, es hermosa-dije

-de nada, aquí estamos para servirte-dijo grendel


	3. Chapter 3

Saque mi mecabestia lista para probarla, me despedí de grendel.

-esto como se enciende-dije para mí misma

De repente oprimí un botón y empezó a ir a máxima velocidad, al rato yo ya la controlaba, me fui sin ningún rumbo, de repente llegue a un sendero con marcas en las paredes, había leído sobre ese lugar pero nunca creí q existiera, estaba en uno de los senderos del clan sombra, estaba dentro cuando de repente empezaron a aparecer de las sombras una criaturas extrañas, mis ojos otra vez cambiaron de color.

-ustedes quienes son-dije

-estas en uno de los senderos del clan sombra, somos lo guardianes de este lado de bajoterra, quien eres tú, q eres capaz de entendernos-dijo el q parecía el líder

-soy mafer, y no entiendo como es q les entiendo-dije

-esto es muy raro, en toda la historia de bajoterra, nunca ha existido alguien q le pueda entender al clan sombra sin la ayuda del sombraductor-dijeron

-sombraductor, q es eso-dije

-el sombraductor es un aparato q permite la comunicación entre el clan sombra y la persona q lo utiliza-dijo el líder

-wooow, pero yo no necesito nada de eso-dije

-no, tú naciste con ese don, puedes hablar con cualquier criatura de bajoterra-dijo

-entonces podría pasar por aquí para poder irme-dije

-te puedes ir-dijo el líder-pero nos volveremos a ver

Después de ese encuentro me fui muy rápido de ahí, llegue a una caverna desolada, no había babosa, ni nada, luego escuche ruidos y me acerque, luego vi una criatura corpulenta, el contorno de sus ojos eran negros y el color de ojos rojos, supuse q se llamaba diablos nachos por q su superior un señor de piel blanca lo llamo así. En la mitad de toda esa caverna estaba una excavadora gigante buscando algo, cuando me estaba acercando en mi meca hice ruido y enviaron a alguien a ver. Escondí mi meca entre unos arbustos y escuche q alguien venia, cargue mi lanzadora con una babosa electroshock y me dispuse a salir.

-quien está ahí-dijo alguien a quien yo le reconocí la voz

Yo Salí de mi escondite pero detrás de esa persona, apuntándole con mi lanzadora.

-voltéate-dije, al voltearse vi q era aquel chico q se llamaba twist-ahora suelta tu lanzadora- él la soltó pero lanzo una patada e hizo q mi lanzadora saliera volando.

De pronto sentí q alguien se me abalanzaba y ese era twist, caía encima de mí pero yo me lo quitaba de encima y me levantaba. Iba a donde él estaba y empezábamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-ni te imagines q me vas a vencer, pequeña niña-dijo twist

-no me subestimes-dije

Empezó la batalla, el me lanzaba golpes bajos pero yo los esquivaba, yo le daba una patada y él también la esquivaba, yo le hacia una llave haciéndolo caer al suelo y yo cayendo encima de él.

-te dije q no me subestimaras-dije mientras un mechón de mi cabello sobre mi rostro

-eres buena en esto-dijo e hizo q él callera encima de mí - pero yo soy mejor

-ja en serio-dije y le di un cabezazo

Me solté de él y agarre mi lanzadora apuntándole.

-alza tus manos y ve hacia aquí -dije, pero twist salió corriendo, les iba a avisar a los demás sobre mí presencia -tu no vas a llegar tan lejos-dije y empecé a correr

Después de un rato de correr logre saltar sobre un hongo y caí encima de twist.

-te lo dije, tu no vas a llegar lejos-le dije a twist

-en serio-dijo él con una sonrisa

Al ver a mi alrededor vi q más de un guardia me apuntaba con babosas granada, y un señor salía de entre ellos, al ver eso solté a twist, el salió hacia donde estaban todos ellos.

-twist no pudiste con una simple niña-dijo el señor de piel blanca

-ella es demasiado buena con los golpes, doctor blakk-dijo twist

-mi pequeña niña, veo q pudiste con mi aprendiz, deseas unirte a nosotros-dijo blakk

-jamás me uniré a usted- dije -después de lo q vi q les hacen a las babosas, jamás estaré de este bando.

-se nota q no aprecias tu vida- dijo blakk -ahora dispárenle.

Todos los guardias empezaron a disparar babosas granadas, yo inmediatamente Salí de ahí corriendo y busque refugio, cargue mi lanzadora y empecé a disparar, de repente se escucharon ruidos de mecabestias y aparecieron dos chicas, un chico, un troll y un topoide, cada uno en su meca bestia y empezó una batalla, el chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules estaba batallando contra blakk, la chica de ojos esmeralda peli-roja contra diablos nachos, el troll y el topoide contra los secuaces, y una chica de cabello negro hasta el hombro y ojos café oscuro contra el rubio.

Por alguna razón sentí q aquella chica q estaba luchando contra el rubio, ya la conocía, q ella era parte de mi familia, y sentí el impulso de ayudarlos, Salí de mi escondite y empecé a disparar babosas, derribaba a los secuaces de blakk y también utilizando los golpes. Agarre impulso y vi q la chica de ojos esmeralda necesitaba ayuda, así q fui hacia allá y le dispare a diablos nachos, luego lo tumbe y le di un golpe centrado, la chica estaba totalmente asombrada. Luego me fui hacia donde estaba la otra chica y dispare mi babosa carnero hacia twist, este callo, la chica y yo le dimos un golpe en el estómago. Cuando ya parecía q no había esperanzas para blakk, recogió todo su cargamento y demás y se fueron de allí, la banda de shane salió victoriosa, el peli-azul curo con su babosa doc el pozo de agua oscura, cuando ya todo estaba tranquilo ellos se me acercaron.

-quienes son ustedes-dije

-yo soy eli shane-dijo el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro-azulado -y esta es mi banda, ella el trixie -dijo señalando a la chica de ojos esmeralda -el troll es kord, el topoide es pronto y la chica de allí -dijo señalando a la chica de cabello negro-se llama Yamileth, pero puedes llamarla milet -dijo - ahí más miembros pero están en casa y tu cómo te llamas

- soy mafer y desde hace un año y medio llegue a bajoterra- dije

-tu vienes de la superficie- dijo kord

-si, por q- dije

-yo también soy de la superficie al igual q milet- dijo eli

-genial- dije

Me acerque a milet.

-hola, soy mafer- dije

-si lo sé-dijo alzando la mirada

-wooow tú y yo nos parecemos- dije

-tu…tu eres mi hermana- dijo ella

-¿hermanas?, yo no tengo hermanas o quizás si- dije

-sí, somos hermanas-dijo

-en la superficie yo era adoptada, y me dijeron q tenía una hermana- dije

-entonces sí, somos hermanas, aunque yo no soy adoptada- dijo milet dándome un gran abrazo-por q no te unes a la banda de shane, a la familia

-está bien, me uniré a la banda de shane-dije

Después de ese encuentro, fui por mi meca y todos nos fuimos para el refugio shane, al llegar pronto se fue a la cocina a hacer su deliciosa "comida", cuando ya terminó de hacer su comida todos estaban reunidos en el comedor pero yo tenía mucha hambre pero los demás se asqueaban, cuando pronto trajo la cena.

-esta es la receta de mi abuela topoide - dijo -escarabajos al vapor con gusanos guisados

-esto se ve delicioso -dije

-gracias, aunque sea alguien no se asquea de mi comida- dijo pronto refiriéndose a los demás.

Cuando termine de comer, me preguntaba en dónde iba a dormir.

-eli, donde voy a dormir- dije

-por q no duermes en mi cuarto, hay una cama q sobra-dijo milet

-okey, dormiré hay- dije -si me disculpan voy a mi cuarto a dormir

Subí a la habitación y vi la cama de sobra y caí en ella, estaba muy cansada al igual q mis babosas, todas ellas también se acostaron a mí alrededor.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente desperté muy temprano, al ver a Yamileth dormida decidí no despertarla, baje a la sala y todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, Salí del refugio, cargue mi lanzadora con una babosa carnero, de repente mi lanzadora ya no estaba en mis manos, vi detrás de mí pero fui recibida con un golpe en el estómago seguido de un empujón.

-creíste q me dejaría tan fácilmente de ti-dijo una sombra q cada vez era más reconocible, era twist

-viniste para q te diera otra paliza-dije aun en el suelo

-esta vez te voy a ganar -dijo twist

Empezamos la batalla, yo empecé dando golpes en el rostro y pecho de twist, algunos los evitaba pero otros no tanto, el me daba golpes en el estómago y rostro pero el último golpe no lo pude esquivar, entonces me tambalee un poco, después de eso tumbe a twist y luego en el suelo empecé a darle golpes.

-en serio creíste q me ganarías-dije

-eso es lo q voy a hacer-dijo twist, pero agarro mis brazos y casi no me podía mover, luego me alzo muy alto.

-ya suéltame-dije

-jamás, hiciste quedarme mal con mi jefe, ahora me las pagaras-dijo twist

-en ese caso-dije, y le di una patada en donde más les duele haciendo q twist me soltara y se retorciera del dolor en el suelo.

-¡MALDITA!-dijo twist

-te lo advertí-dije, recogí mi lanzadora y me fui tranquilamente hacia el refugio shane.

Llegue al refugio y todos ya se habían despertado.

-mafer, donde te habías metido-dijo eli mientras se me acercaba

-estaba por ahí, arreglando un asuntito-dije

-q tipo de asuntos, eh-dijo el peli-azul

-del q no te incumben-dije

-no estés tan a la defensiva-dijo eli

-no lo estoy, ahora puedo irme a comer, tengo hambre-dije y me fui hacia la cocina a hacer mi desayuno, busque por todos lados y encontré los ingredientes para hacer panqueques, y empecé a hacerlos, cuando termine, busque la miel y me fui hasta un sillón para comérmelos.

-solo hiciste para ti sola-dijo el troll

-pues claro q no, en la cocina hay muchos más, pero son para todos-dije

-ahí q bondadosa eres-dijo el troll mientras me abrazaba

-me podrías soltar, me que-quedo sin oxígeno-dije un poco ahogada

-oh, lo siento, no logro controlar mi fuerza-dijo el troll mientras se iba a buscar sus panqueques

Al rato llegaron los demás y viendo q yo y el troll estábamos comiendo, ellos también decidieron ir hasta la cocina para hacer su desayuno, pero ya estaba hecho, entonces sacaron cada uno en un plato y se dispusieron a comer, cuando ya habían terminado sonó la alarma.

-trix, donde es el problema-dijo eli

-en la caverna campo callado, blakk está atacando-dijo trixie

-vamos-dijo el peli-azul y todos salieron hacia sus mecas y se fueron a máxima velocidad, al rato llegamos y una parte de la caverna estaba en ruinas, garfio rojo nos estaba esperando.

-miren lo q sucedió por no llegar rápido, ahora vayan y hagan algo productivo con blakk-dijo

Luego de eso, nos fuimos hasta el final de la caverna, donde estaba blakk, nos escondimos detrás de unos hongos y eli empezó a hacer un plan para atacar a blakk.

-en verdad crees q va a funcionar-dije

-por q lo dices-dijo eli

-por q ellos ya nos están atacando-dije y todos voltearon a ver y muchos guardias de blakk venían hacia donde estábamos

-ahora, divídanse-dijo el peli-azul

Kord y pronto hacían un buen equipo y vencían a los guardia, Karina y sov utilizaban babosas y los golpes, eli y trixie también vencían a los guardias, Yamileth, ben también los vencían, junji y nicol los vencían con ayuda del slug-fu y hielo también los vencia.

_Con blakk_

-señor los están venciendo-dijo uno de los secuaces

-tranquilo, ellos son solo una distracción-dijo blakk

-señor, con todo respeto déjeme ir al campo de batalla, tengo q arreglar asuntos con tal personita-dijo twist

-el hecho de q te venció una niñita va a dejar q te consuma-dijo blakk

-por supuesto q no, doctor blakk-dijo twist

-entonces quédate aquí y espera mi señal-dijo blakk mientras se alejaba de allí.

_Con la banda de shane_

-son muchos-dijo trixie

-eli, por q no usas el doble cañón-dijo kord

-solo tengo una oportunidad-dijo eli

-nosotros te la daremos-dije y le hice una señal a milet y ben para q vinieran

-acorralemos a estos guardias-dije y ambos hicieron una señal de acuerdo

Yo les disparaba a los guardias desde el frente, milet desde un lado y ben desde el otro y así acorralamos a los guardias.

-eli hazlo ahora-le grite a eli y este apunto hacia los guardias y les disparo, una gran onda salió y todos los guardias estaban caídos en el suelo.

-lo hicimos, si-dijo Karina

- no festejemos tan rápido-dije

Blakk estaba sacando su ametralladora y nos estaba apuntando, y empezó a disparar, diablos nachos, twist y otros guardias también empezaron a disparar; nosotros casi no teníamos babosas y nuestras esperanzas eran muy bajas.

-eli casi no tenemos babosas-dijo sov

-sí, lo sé, tenemos q luchar con lo q tenemos-dijo eli

Yo empecé a pensar y recordé q podía hablar con cualquier criatura de bajoterra, así q me fui de donde estaba.

-mafer a dónde vas-dijo milet

-a buscar ayuda-dije

-pero los habitantes de este pueblo no van a ayudar-dijo junji

-quien dijo q eran las personas-dije y me fui hacia el sendero y llame a una babosas q estaban cerca.

-necesito su ayuda-dije y mis ojos cambiaron de color

-q es lo q necesitas-dijeron las babosas

-pueden ir a buscar a más de sus amigas, todas las q puedan, la banda de shane los necesitan-dije

Las babosas se fueron y al rato llegaron con un arsenal increíble, luego las babosas me siguieron y llegamos al lugar donde antes estaba, al llegar seguían todos batallando.

-wooow mafer de donde conseguiste tantas babosas-dijo eli recogiendo algunas de ellas

-es un secreto mío-dije-ahora empecemos a disparar

Blakk se había sorprendido de todas las babosas q estaban con ellos, pero él nunca se rendiría, twist llegaba donde yo estaba.

-otra vez tu por aquí-dije

-pues sí, siempre voy a estar por aquí, y lo de esta mañana, te voy a hacer trizas-dijo twist haciéndome recordar lo q yo le había hecho.

Empecé a dispárale babosas pero él las esquivaba, al igual q yo q también esquivaba los disparos de él, hasta q él se fue para otro lado, yo lo seguí y al llegar vi q era una especie de túnel q conducía hacia otra caverna desolada pero hermosa.

-q estamos haciendo aquí-dije

-no creas q te traje para decirte q eres muy linda y demás-dijo twist

-pues claro q no-dije con firmeza-entonces q estamos haciendo tan lejos de los demás

-q es lo q tú crees, esta mañana me dejaste ahí tirado, yo solo voy a devolverte el favor-dijo twist

-no lo creo-dije

Twist se había abalanzado sobre mí y me empezaba a dar golpes en el rostro y pecho, yo los trataba de esquivar pero él me tenía muy fuerte.

-te lo dije, esta vez no me vencerás-dijo twist

-sigues con eso-dije y como pude logre soltarme de él y empecé a golpearlo, luego lo tumbé y caí encima de él, yo le daba golpes en el rostro y él no lograba esquivarlos con facilidad, luego el me sujeto de los brazos e hizo q cambiáramos de lugar, ahora yo era la q estaba debajo, seguimos así, cambiando de lugar y nos volcamos colina abajo y al final yo estaba sobre él, era una posición un tanto vergonzosa.

-em, twist, esto es raro-dije un poco sonrojada

-sí, somos enemigos y parecemos una pareja cuando pelean-dijo twist

-sí, tienes razón, por q no dejamos esto de lado-dije-siento haber hecho tú ya sabes lo de esta mañana-dije

-ya no importa, ya sucedió ya no podemos hacer nada-dijo el rubio

-ahora nos podemos ir, la batalla en la otra caverna ya debió haber terminado-dije mientras me iba de ese lugar, segundos después twist también estaba caminando a mi lado, llegamos y tal como dije ya se había terminado la batalla y ambos bandos se habían ido.

-creo q esta es nuestra despedida-dije

-no lo creo, luego nos veremos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ambos nos fuimos cada uno por su lado, yo busque mi meca y me fui hacia el refugio shane, donde me estarían esperando todos con preguntas, llegue, estacione mi meca y me fui a la sala, donde todos me estaban esperando.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos me esperaban y empezaron a hacerme preguntas.

-¿dónde estabas?-dijo eli

-en alguna parte, de toda bajoterra-dije

-hash, por favor admítelo, estabas con twist-dijo eli

-sí, estaba con él y eso q-dije

-eh Karina, te van a quitar a twist-dijo Yamileth

-que, twist no es de nadie, si quieres llévatelo-dijo Karina aunque en el rostro se veía lo celosa q estaba

-yo no me voy a llevar a twist, ni se lo voy a quitar a nadie-dije un poco furiosa

-está bien, pero no te enojes-dijo Yamileth

-como quieren q no me enoje, si colocan palabras en mi boca, cuando no las he dicho-dije

-solo estábamos bromeando, mafer, no te coloques a la defensiva-dijo el peli-azul

-okey, pero no me molesten con él-dije

-está bien ya no te molestaremos-dijo eli

-en ese caso, me iré para mi cuarto-dije

-no es tu cuarto, también es el mío-dijo Yamileth

-entonces buscare en toda este refugio un cuarto en el q pueda estar sola-dije

-suerte con eso-dijo el peli-azul

Al rato me fui a investigar todo el refugio para encontrar una habitación donde no hubiera nada ni nadie, busque por todos lados pero no encontré nada, todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, pero cuando me fui para el sótano y empecé a mover algunas cajas y cosas q habían, me di de cuenta de q había una habitación, intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave, espere por un momento y se me ocurrió una idea, me fui para la sala donde estaban las babosas de eli, pero no me di de cuenta de q él estaba por ahí.

-q estás haciendo con mis babosas-dijo eli

-solo necesito q me prestes a tu babosa fraguadora-dije

-está bien, pero para q la necesitas-dijo el peli-azul

-solo préstamela, sin preguntas-dije

-tómala, está por allí-dijo eli mientras señalaba a la babosa q estaba jugando con las demás.

Al rato eli se fue con los demás y yo me fui hacia donde estaba la babosa, mis ojos otra vez cambiaron de color.

-necesito tu ayuda, pequeña amiga-empecé a decir-tu eres la única q me puede ayudar a abrir una puerta q encontré en el sótano, me ayudarías a abrirla.

-pues claro, iré contigo-dijo la pequeña babosa

Agarre la babosa y me fui hasta el sótano, al llegar me dirigí hasta la puerta y le pedí a la babosa q derritiera la cerradura para así yo poder entrar, la babosa obedeció y derritió la cerradura, haciendo q la puerta quedara totalmente abierta, entre en aquella habitación y empecé a investigar, habían cajas por todos lados y en una mesa, había un retrato polvoriento, sacudí el polvo y vi q era de un grupo de personas, todas eran los padres de los q estaban aquí, en bajoterra, estaba mi padre y el de Yamileth, también estaba will shane, al igual q los padres de ben, sov y nicol, todos parecían felices, me dirigí a una de las cajas y había una nota en ella q decía: "para mis hijas, Yamileth y mafer fox", me dispuse a abrirla pero escuche pasos y voces q venían de arriba.

-chicos para q venimos al sótano-dijo una de la voces q parecía ser la de Karina

-solo para investigar, nunca venimos al sótano-decía eli

No me escondí, ni nada de eso, solo salí de allí y le di la babosa a eli.

-gracias por prestarme tu babosa eli-dije mientras salía

-no hay de q-dijo eli -pero q estabas haciendo en el sótano

-solo vine a ver q había por aquí y a buscar una habitación, lo recuerdas-dije

-ah, cierto-dijo el peli-azul -veo q encontraste una habitación secreta aquí

-sí y mira lo q encontré-dije y le mostré el retrato en el q estaban todos los padres de los allí presentes -además, encontré muchas cajas, creo q les interesara ver su contenido

-pues claro q si, quizás haya algo por ahí q nos ayude-dijo sov

-Yamileth, ven aquí encontré algo de nuestro padre-dije y agarre el brazo de mi hermana y la hale hasta llegar a la caja donde estaba aquella carta, llegamos y empezamos a abrir la caja, al rato ya la habíamos abierto y dentro de ella, había una fotografía de dos bebes idénticas alzadas en los brazos de sus padres, también estaba una vieja lanzadora, un mapa de toda bajoterra, un diario y una carta.

-wooow, estas somos nosotras-dije y alce la fotografía para verla mejor.

-y esta es la vieja lanzadora de papá-dijo milet mientras revisaba la lanzadora polvorienta

Colocamos las cosas a un lado y seguimos viendo.

-este es un mapa, pero es raro, aquí dice cavernas del norte-dije mientras quitaba el polvo para leer mejor.

-espera, dijiste cavernas del norte-dijo milet

-sí, eso dije por q-dije

-como es q nuestro padre tiene un mapa de todas las 99 cavernas de la bajoterra q conocemos y más allá -dijo milet haciendo q todos quedaran paralizados

-estas diciendo q en este mapa dice q hay más allá de la bajoterra q conocemos-dije

Todos vinieron a verlo pero el mapa estaba demasiado deteriorado como para reconocer las cosas q estaban dibujadas en el lienzo.

-necesitamos arreglar este mapa, nos podría ayudar en muchas cosas-dijo Karina

-sí pero está muy deteriorado como para arreglarlo -dijo trixie

-no importa, rescatemos lo q podamos-dijo eli

Todos hicieron un gesto de aceptación y se fueron a ayudar a arreglar el mapa, mientras milet y yo nos quedamos viendo q más sorpresas habían en aquella caja.

-aquí hay un diario-dijo milet

-como el diario shane-dije

-exacto, como el diario shane-dijo milet y abrió el diario pero estaba escrito en código -no creo poder leerlo.

-quizás yo si lo pueda leer-dije y milet me paso el libro y lo empecé a descifrar -definitivamente si lo puedo leer, pero creo q es mejor leerlo arriba.

-está bien, aquí hay una carta -dijo milet

-pues léela -dije y Yamileth empezó a leerla, decía:

_"Querida hija mafer, si estás leyendo esto es por q has superado todos tus retos y has llegado a bajoterra junto con tu hermana, lamento de corazón q tu madre y yo te hallamos abandonado en un orfanato pero no teníamos otra opción, nuestros enemigos vendrían por ti si sabían de tu existencia, ya q ellos creían q solo tenía a una hija pero en realidad eran dos, tu hermana y tú, lamento q no hallas vivido todos estos años con tu verdadera familia, por favor entiéndenos, no teníamos otra opción…con cariño tu padre"_

Al decir estas últimas palabras, Yamileth bajo la carta y vio q yo estaba sentada en el suelo pensando en cada palabra escrita en aquella hoja de papel, una pequeña lagrima salía y se resbalaba sobre mi rostro, no podía creer q esas palabras eran escritas por mi padre, mi verdadero padre, al q había estado imaginando desde pequeña.

-mafer, estas bien-dijo milet mientras se me acercaba

-sí, es solo q creí q lo conocería, en persona, desde niña siempre me imaginaba como era, pero nunca pensé q lo conocería por una fotografía-dije alzando la mirada

-sabes te prometo q conseguiré la forma de volver a la superficie para q lo conozcas-dijo milet

Esas palabras hicieron q una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

-así q ya deja de llorar, ven aquí, vamos a ayudar a los demás arriba-dijo milet ayudándome a levantarme, ambas nos fuimos a la sala, donde había un gran desastre.


	6. Chapter 6

Entre en la sala y todo estaba patas arriba, los muebles corridos, unas manchas en el techo, en las paredes más manchas y demás.

-q sucedió aquí-dije

-nada, solo estamos intentando arreglar el viejo mapa de tu padre-dijo el peli-azul

-¿arreglar?, pareciera q lo trataran de dañar más de lo q esta-dijo milet

-no lo creo-dijo trix

-pues claro q si-dije

-entonces, si te crees tan buena por q no nos ayudas-dijo sov

-pues a eso vengo, los ayudare-dije

-sí, eso sería genial-dijo kord ya q ellos no lo podrían hacer solos

-bueno empecemos-dije -primero tenemos q quitar todo el polvo q ahí

Todos empezamos a quitar el polvo, después de un rato ya lo habíamos quitado completamente.

-listo, ahora q más hacemos-dijo Karina

-tenemos q ver las partes q no estén tan deterioradas y luego arreglar las q si lo están, pero muchas manos podrían dañarlo más-dije

-entonces q propones-dijo junji

-si quieren yo les puedo arreglar el mapa sola-dije

-estas segura de q sabes lo q vas a hacer-dijo eli

-pues claro q sí, yo lo arreglare-dije

-entonces, te dejamos haciéndolo sola, vamos chicos, a entrenar-dijo eli

Todos se fueron dejándome sola arreglando el viejo mapa, empecé viendo con una lupa las el mapa buscando las partes q no estaban deterioradas, cada cosa q hacia lo anotaba en una libreta, y también empecé a dibujar las partes no deterioradas en una hoja gigante de papel, luego las partes deterioradas las empecé a arreglar, con un pincel empecé a trazar cada parte deteriorada y cuando terminaba lo dibujaba en la otra hoja, horas después ya había terminado de pasar todo el mapa a la hoja de papel lo único q faltaba era escribir los nombres de los senderos y de cada caverna de toda y absolutamente toda bajoterra, empecé a escribirlos, luego empecé a dibujar cada cosa q había y cuando termine, llame a los demás y estos de inmediato vinieron a ver, al rato llegaron y en la mesa estaba el mapa terminado y en otra mesa estaba el dibujo q hice del mapa.

-wooow, mafer ya lo terminaste-dijo eli

-si, como ven ya lo termine-dije

-eres rápida -dijo nicol

-sí, ahora q hacemos-dije

-por q no vamos a ver a donde nos lleva este mapa-dijo Yamileth

-esa es una muy buena idea, pero no podemos irnos de vacaciones mientras q blakk podría atacar en cualquier momento-dijo eli decidido

-entonces, q tal si solo van algunos miembros a investigar -dije

-esa es buena idea, ¿Quién se anota a ir de vacaciones? -dijo eli

Nadie quería irse de vacaciones, hasta q a trixie se le ocurrió una idea.

-somos doce en total, por q no escribimos nuestros nombre en papelitos y luego los echamos en una bolsa y q eli saque a la suerte, los q saque eli son los q se quedan-dijo trixie

-está bien trix -dije

Todos escribimos nuestros nombres en los papelitos y los echamos en la bolsa, luego eli empezó a sacar uno por uno y los nombres q saco fueron: sov, eli, trixie, Yamileth, ben y mafer.

-entonces, kord, pronto, junji, nicol, hielo y Karina, ustedes se van a ir de viaje, los demás nos quedamos batallando contra blakk-dijo trixie

-cuando partimos a la expedición-dijo Karina

-puede ser mañana por la mañana o si quieren hoy mismo-dijo eli

-nos vamos en una hora, alisten todo lo q necesiten-dijo junji

-tú no eres el líder-dijeron todos al unísono

-pues alguien tiene q serlo, y quien más puede ser-dijo junji

-creo q los voy a dejar solos para q pueden elegir entre ustedes-dije

-sí, creo q es mejor dejarlos solos, cierto chicos-dijo eli, mientras los demás q no tenían q ir hacían un gesto de aceptación.

Sov, Yamileth y ben se fueron a entrenar y a charlar afuera; eli y trixie se fueron a jugar video-juegos en otra habitación y yo me fui al sótano para estar sola, los demás se quedaron discutiendo, y antes de irme les dije q tuvieran cuidado con el mapa.

Cuando llegue al sótano y entre en aquella habitación secreta, empecé a limpiarla, moví las cajas, todas a un solo lado, luego dispare mi babosa congelada haciendo q todo el suelo y el techo quedaran cubiertos de hielo, luego dispare mi babosa bengala y derritió todo el hielo q había en la habitación y al terminar todo estaba totalmente limpio, ya no habían telarañas, ni polvo, ni desorden todo estaba ordenado y limpio, luego abrí dos ventanas q habían y se llenó la habitación de luz y de aire fresco, luego como pude lleve la cama q había de sobra hacia esa habitación y la coloque al lado de una de las ventanas, luego traje el diario q había encontrado en la caja.

-definitivamente esta va a ser mi habitación-dije y me acosté en la cama y empecé a leer el diario de mi padre.

Horas después, no se escuchaba a nadie discutiendo, supuse q ya habían llegado a un acuerdo, deje el diario en la cama y me fui para arriba, al llegar no había nadie y el mapa no estaba, mire hacia la ventana q daba para el patio delantero y, sov, Yamileth y ben seguían charlando y entrenando, no quería distraerlos pero me fui hacia donde ellos estaban.

-chicos, y los demás donde están-dije

-ellos ya se fueron a fin de cuentas junji se quedó como líder-dijo ben

-ah, entonces, yo ya me voy, solo quería preguntarles eso-dije

-está bien-dijo Yamileth

Al rato me fui para mi habitación y seguí leyendo el diario, pero de repente vi q una roca se había entrado a la habitación, vi a través de la ventana pero no había nadie, luego mire la roca y tenía una nota escrita q decía: _"ven a la caverna comercial, el lugar donde nos conocimos, te espero a las 7",_ luego de leer eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, al principio creí q los chicos me estaban jugando una broma, pero luego pude ver q la letra no se parecía a ninguna q todos los q estaban en el refugio hacían, supuse q era de alguien más.

-twist para q quera verme-dije -creo q es mejor q me valla alistando, ya casi son las 7

Me fui a la ducha y me di un gran baño, luego fui a mi cuarto, aliste mi ropa, una camisa caída sin tirantes purpura, un pantalón jean gris y una botas negras, me cambie, luego me peine mi cabello largo castaño, como no tenía moña ni nada, me deje el cabello suelto; me coloque mi cinturón de babosas, mi lanzadora, ya casi eran las 7 así q me dispuse a salir, pero no podía salir por el patio delantero por q todos empezarían a hacerme preguntas, así q se me ocurrió una idea, un poco loca, ¿por q no salir por la ventana?, así nadie me vería, salte por la ventana y caí de rodillas, luego me fui para el garaje sin q nadie me viera, encendí mi meca y me fui de allí hacia la caverna comercial, rato después llegue, entre al centro comercial y vi personas por todo el centro caminando de lado a lado, pero no habían señales de twist hasta q me dirigí al puesto de batidos y lo vi allí, sentado en una de las mesas distantes, al principio no quería entrar pero luego sin pensar mis piernas y pies empezaron a caminar hasta aquella mesa.

-hola-fueron las únicas palabras q logre vocalizar

-hola mafer, te dije q nos volveríamos a ver-dijo twist -siéntate

Me senté en la silla, pero estaba un poco confundida.

-em twist, por q me enviaste esa nota, para q me querías ver-dije

-solo quería verte de nuevo -dijo el rubio, rato después llego un camarero pidiendo la orden

-yo quiero un batido de chocolate y…-dije pero fui interrumpida por twist

-q sean dos, por favor-dijo

El camarero anoto las órdenes y se fue de allí.

-entonces, dime la verdad, para q dijiste q viniera-dije

-solo vine para q nos conociéramos aun mas, además tengo información q le servirá a la banda de shane-dijo el rubio

Cuando termino de decir eso, el camarero llego con los batidos en mano.

-aquí esta lo q pidieron-dijo el camarero, mientras colocaba ambos batidos y se iba de allí.

Yo y twist empezamos a tomarnos nuestros batidos, mientras nos contábamos cosas de cada uno de nosotros.

-ahora te contare el plan de blakk-empezó a decir el rubio-dentro de 2 días, él va a ir a las cavernas magma a conseguir agua oscura o mejor dicho lava oscura

-QUE lava oscura-dije-no creí q fuera ser posible hacerla

-déjame terminar-dijo twist

-está bien-dije

Blakk logro crear un método para convertir lava normal en oscura, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos-dijo

-wooow, entonces dentro de dos días blakk va a ir a conseguir un cargamento de lava-dije

-sí, el más grande q alguien haya visto-dijo el rubio

-entonces le avisare a la banda-dije-pero, por q me dices esto

-solo quiero ayudarlos, yo odio a los shane, pero no a los demás miembros-dijo

-está bien, pero como se q no me estas enviando a una trampa-dije

-confía en mi-dijo-ahora q ya nos terminamos los batidos, q tal si vamos por ahí, pero q nadie nos vea juntos

-está bien, vamos-dije-camarero, la cuenta por favor.

El camarero vino y trajo la cuenta, y espero hasta q le pagáramos, yo iba a pagar mi batido pero twist me detuvo y él pago los dos, luego nos fuimos de allí, twist no tenía meca-bestia, así q decidimos ir caminando; caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar a lo q parecía ser el refugio de alguien pero estaba en malas condiciones.

-este solía ser mi hogar, aquí viví con mi padre-dijo el rubio sentándose en el suelo y yo también proseguí a sentarme

-q le sucedió a tu padre-pregunte sin pensar

-es una triste historia-dijo twist

-me gustaría escucharla-dije

Twist empezó a relatar la triste historia de su pasado, como su madre lo había abandonado y como will shane lo había salvado pero su padre había muerto, y de cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir después de eso.

-como lo lamento, no debí preguntar-dije bajando la mirada

-no, está bien, desde hace tiempo quería contarle esa historia a alguien-dijo-gracias por escucharme

-de nada, para eso están los amigos, ¿cierto? –dije

-sí, ahora, cuál es tu historia-dijo el rubio

-quieres q te la cuente-dije

-sí, dime, yo te escucho-dijo twist

Empecé a contar mi historia, aunque no nombre nada sobre la superficie, primero le dije q había crecido en un orfanato y q luego una familia me adopto, después q en la escuela q estudiaba nos habían llevado a un campamento y tenían q convivir dos personas en cada cabaña, a mí me había tocado con el chico q me gustaba, pero luego el ultimo día del campamento la cabaña se había incendiado junto con ese chico y me habían culpado de todo lo ocurrido, luego le dije q fui ante un juez, pero no salí victoriosa y me culparon, entonces me habían llevado a un reformatorio y q allí había conocido a muchas personas, pero tuve q irme de allí y despedirme de todas ellas…

-esa es toda mi historia-dije

-lo lamento-dijo twist dándome un abrazo

-yo también lamento lo q te ocurrió-dije correspondiendo al abrazo, luego de un rato de estar abrazados, ambos nos separamos y nos miramos frente a frente, nos íbamos acercando cada vez más hasta q nuestras frentes chocaron, nos íbamos a dar un beso, hasta q… el intercomunicador de twist sonó, era el doctor blakk y nos tuvimos q separar, ambos sonrojados, por lo q casi íbamos a hacer; twist atendió al llamado de blakk.

-lo siento, pero debo irme, blakk me necesita-dijo el rubio con una cara de tristeza –nos vemos mañana, en este mismo lugar

-sí, nos vemos mañana-dije

-está bien, me voy-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda

Yo solo me quede ahí, sonrojada de q aquel rubio me hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla, después de un rato, me quite del trance y me fui a buscar mi meca-bestia, me subí y me fui hacia el refugio shane, cuando llegue por la parte lateral, estacione mi meca, luego utilice mi babosa aracnired y subí hasta mi habitación, llegue y me acosté en mi cama, luego me dispuse a seguir leyendo el diario de mi padre.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de terminar de leer el diario de mi padre, me dirigí a la sala y vi q todos estaban allí (excepto los q se habían ido de viaje), y todos estaban comiendo pizza.

-oigan, déjenme, aunque sea un pedazo-dije entrando

-pues ven y come-dijo eli

-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo ben

-estaba en mi nueva habitación-dije mientras agarraba un pedazo de pizza

-en serio, q habitación es-dijo milet

-es la habitación secreta-dije

-pero esa habitación esta toda polvorienta y desordenada-dijo trixie

-pues ya no, yo la limpie y arregle, claro con ayuda de mis babosas-dije

-podemos verla-dijo sov

-pues claro, además tengo q decirles algo sobre blakk-dije

-está bien, vamos-dijeron todos al unísono

Caminamos hasta llegar al sótano, luego fuimos hasta la puerta y todos entraron, al entrar se sorprendieron de q esa fuera la misma habitación, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, luego vieron q la cama q había en la habitación de Yamileth ahora estaba allí.

-em, mafer, esa es la cama q estaba en mi habitación-dijo milet

-sí, esa es-dije

-¿Cómo la trajiste?-dijo ben

-fácil, arrastrándola-dije

-arrastraste la cama, por las escaleras-dijo sov

-sí, eso mismo hice-dije

-mejor no preguntamos más-dijo eli-ahora q nos ibas a decir sobre blakk

-ah, cierto, se los contare-dije –blakk creo un método para convertir lava normal en oscura

-¡QUE, LAVA!-dijeron todos asombrados

-sí, lava, entonces dentro de 2 días blakk ira a las cavernas magma para recoger el mayor cargamento de lava, Así q nosotros podemos detenerlos-dije

-¿Cómo supiste es?-dijo eli

De una fuente muy confiable-dije

-y quien es esa fuente confiable-dijo trixie

-alguien, no les puedo decir, él prefiere ser anónimo-dije

-está bien, si no quieres, no lo digas-dijo sov

-chicos, vallan preparándose, entrenen lo q más puedan, aunque seamos pocos, podemos detener a blakk-dijo eli

-yo no soy una chica de palabras, sino de hechos, así q todo lo q dijo eli no me interesa, así q si me disculpan voy a descansar para entrenar mañana, además tengo q decirle algo a mi hermana-dije y sin q nadie me viera agarre el diario y me fui de allí junto con milet.

-¿q me quieres decir?-dijo milet

-termine de leer el diario de papá-dije

-en serio, y q dice-dijo milet

-dice la forma de volver a la superficie, es decir, la forma en la q él subió-dije

-eso es asombroso, ahora si puedes verlo de frente-dijo milet

-sí, pero este va a ser nuestro secreto y no se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a ben o sov-dije

-Pues claro q no, por q dices eso-dijo milet

-por nada, solo no se lo digas a nadie-dije

-está bien-cuando milet dijo eso, los demás empezaron a salir y a irse a dormir

-mafer, milet, mañana pueden entrenar con sov y conmigo-dijo ben

-sí, mañana te veo-dijo milet-mafer vas a ir o no

-no, yo prefiero entrenar sola-dije y me entre a mi cuarto a dormir, me acosté en mi cama, pero no podía dormir, veía a través de la ventana, pensando en lo q había ocurrido esta noche, al final me quede dormida pensando en todo eso.

Al día siguiente me despertó la luz q entraba por la ventana, estaba abriendo los ojos, lo único q podía ver son letras escritas en un papel, quite el papel de mi rostro y me senté en la cama y empecé a leer, decía:

"_hola mafer, solo quería decirte q no se te olvide ir y también si necesitas algo o necesitas entrenar con alguien, yo voy a estar allí, hoy es mi día libre, así q si quieres venir conmigo, ven a la caverna a la q te lleve anoche, voy a estar todo el día allí._

_Pta.: te ves muy linda cuando duermes._

_Con cariño, twist. "_

Al terminar de leerla, la deje debajo de la almohada y me fui a desayunar, al llegar a la sala todos parecían estar esperándome. 

-q hacen aquí, no deberían estar preparando su desayuno-dije 

-es q la otra mañana, hiciste unos panqueques, podrías preparar el desayuno-dijo milet 

-está bien, hare el desayuno, ¿q quieren desayunar?-pregunte 

-sorpréndenos-dijo eli 

-está bien, q tal si les traigo una de las recetas de pronto-dijo sarcásticamente 

-NO-gritaron todos 

-solo era una propuesta-dije 

Me fui para la cocina y saque el libro de recetas de pronto, vi en donde decía desayunos y encontré una receta deliciosa y asquerosa, pero le cambia algunas cosas y ya no era asquerosa, era de frutas con tortilla de escorpión, no le cambie el nombre pero si algunos ingredientes, cuando termine de hacerla, lleve la comida a la sala y todos al verla se empezaron a asquear. 

-mafer, creí q ibas a preparar algo menos asqueroso-dijo sov 

-la apariencia no importa, solo importa su sabor-dije 

Todos asqueados empezaron a probar la tortilla de escorpión y para su sorpresa, les gustaba. 

-esto está delicioso-dijo eli 

-y q fue lo q les acabe de decir-dije-esperen, déjenme un poco 

Yo agarre un tenedor y empecé a comer, rato después ya no había rastro de q hubiera comida en aquel plato, empezamos a charlar y entre risas me acorde del entrenamiento. 

-chicos, se acuerdan de lo q íbamos a hacer-dije-el entrenamiento 

-ah, cierto, vamos a entrenar-dijo eli levantándose del sillón, mientras los demás lo seguían. 

-em, yo me voy a entrenar sola-dije y me fui para mi cuarto, al llegar me di una gran ducha, me vestí y salte por la ventana, caí de rodillas y fui por mi meca, llegue a la caverna donde estaba el viejo refugio de twist, bajaba de mi meca, ya iba a tocar el suelo cuando de repente alguien me había empujado cayendo encima de mí, yo caía bocabajo, así q no podía ver quien estaba encima de mí, luego me voltee y vi q twist estaba encima de mí. 

-¿twist?-dije 

-¿mafer?-dijo twist 

-sí, soy yo-dije 

-pensé q eras otra persona, además no creí q vinieras-dijo twist ayudándome a levantar 

-pues aquí estoy-dije 

-entonces vamos a entrenar-dijo el rubio 

Ambos rodeamos el refugio y llegamos a lo q parecía ser el patio trasero, al llegar yo me coloque de un lado y él del otro. 

-empecemos el duelo en 3-empezo a decir twist-2...1...AHORA. 

Al decir eso yo empecé lanzando mi babosa tornado, pero twist logro esquivarla, después twist lanzo su babosa venedrill e hizo q unas plantas aparecieran, sujetándome, luego twist se iba acercando cada vez más, pero mi babosa trilladora me soltó de la trampa, luego me escondí detrás de una roca y sin q twist se diera cuenta lance mi babosa versátil e hizo q aparecieran ilusiones de mí, luego sin q me viera, fui hacia un hongo cercano, me subí en él y twist seguía sin saber quién era yo, luego todas las ilusiones desaparecieron y yo agarre una liana y me sujete fuerte, luego me tire y twist no sabía q ocurriría hasta q cayó al suelo y yo caí encima de él, apuntándole con mi lanzadora. 

-y sigo ganándote en los duelos-dije y twist se volteo 

-sí, tu siempre ganas, pero-dijo twist e hizo q cambiáramos de lugar-yo también te puedo ganar. 

-tienes razón, cualquiera de los dos puede ganar-dije e hice q otra vez cambiáramos de lugar-aunque yo te voy a ganar la mayoría de veces-un mechón de mi cabello caía en mi rostro 

-wooow, eres linda-dijo twist 

-no lo creo y nunca lo voy a creer-dije 

-pero ¿por q?, si es cierto- dijo el rubio 

Ambos nos levantamos y nos sentamos en el suelo.

-es solo q si un chico dice eso, siempre sale lastimado-dije bajando la mirada

-pues, yo te lo dije y no me ha pasado nada malo-dijo twist mientras agarraba mi mentón y alzaba mi cabeza para vernos frente a frente.

-quizás contigo no sea igual-dije acercándome cada vez más hacia twist; ambos nos acercamos cada vez hasta q nuestras frentes chocaron.

-por q no intentamos averiguarlo-dijo twist y se acercó cada vez más hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios, yo correspondí al beso y lo abrace por el cuello, luego él me abrazo por la cintura, nos quedamos así por un gran rato hasta q el oxígeno nos faltaba y nos tuvimos q separar.

-y eso q fue-dije mientras miraba a twist a los ojos.

-tu q es lo q crees-dijo el rubio

-tú y yo-dije-somos o solo fue un error

-no fue un error, fue lo mejor q me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-yo digo lo mismo-dije-ahora, podemos seguir con los duelos

-para q seguir, si yo se q me vas a vencer-dijo twist

-solo quiero ver tu cara cada vez q caigas-dije

-q mala eres-dijo twist

-no lo soy, es solo q te ves tierno cuando te molestas-dije

-oh, en serio, pues vamos a ver quién se va a molestar-dijo el rubio

-está bien, vamos-dije

Ambos nos fuimos, yo a un lado y él en el otro y empezamos los duelos, toda la mañana entrenamos y al final gane 7 a 3.

_Con Karina, kord, pronto, hielo, Nicole y junji._

-chicos este es el lugar q muestra el mapa-dijo Nicole

-sí, pero no veo ningún pasaje o puerta-dijo junji

-junji, Nicole, vengan a ver esto-dijo kord

Nicole y junji fueron al lugar donde kord estaba.

-kord, esto es solo una gran pared-dijo Karina

-pero miren este símbolo-dijo kord mientras señalaba una especie de sol unido con una luna-ahora miren el mapa

-es el mismo símbolo-dijo pronto

-por q no oprimimos el botón y terminamos con la intriga-dijo hielo con arrogancia

Junji oprimió el símbolo y las paredes se iban abriendo, todos cruzaron y se sorprendieron al ver el paisaje rustico, era hermoso, las babosas jugaban; pero alguien se estaba acercando a ellos…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo un chico de ojos café y cabellos negro, estaba vestido como un campesino.

-somos habitantes de la caverna central de toda bajoterra, estas son las cavernas del este?-dijo junji

-si, estas son las cavernas del este-dijo el campesino

-nos podrían llevar con la persona q está a cargo de todas estas cavernas-dijo Karina

-si, por supuesto, pero deben cambiarse sus atuendos y dejar esas cosas-dijo señalando a las mecabestias- escondidas

-pero,¿ por q?-dijo Nicole

-por q van a parecer q son forasteros y al rey y la reina no les gusta los forasteros-explico aquel campesino

-está bien, en donde conseguiremos la ropa-dijo Nicole

-en mi cabaña tengo ropa-dijo el campesino

-okey, y como vamos a transportarnos-dijo Karina

-en el establo hay caballos-dijo el campesino mientras caminaba observando las babosas y los demás lo seguían, al rato llegaron a una cabaña y al lado había un establo.

-kord, pronto, vengan conmigo al establo-dijo Karina; kord y pronto la siguieron hasta el establo

-entonces, hielo y junji, entremos a buscar la ropa-dijo Nicole y ellos siguieron al campesino dentro de la cabaña.

Al entrar a la cabaña el campesino los guio hasta un cuarto lleno de ropa, vestidos por todos lados, pantalones y suéteres elegantes.

-wooow, estos vestidos son muy lindos -dijo Nicole -yo quiero este -dijo y agarro un hermoso vestido purpura con pedrería azul y se lo llevo para ponérselo, rato después salió del vestidor con el vestido puesto.

-te ves muy linda-dijo junji ocasionando q Nicole se sonrojara

-gracias -dijo Nicole mientras empezaba a colocarse las zapatillas-ahora, voy a buscar un vestido para Karina-y se fue a la habitación y empezó a buscar el vestido perfecto.

-em, esto es muy elegante-dijo hielo

-demasiado elegante, pero no tenemos otra opción-dijo junji

Hielo y junji se fueron a buscar los trajes para q ellos se vistieran, al rato ambos encontraron unos esmóquines y se los colocaron, cuando salen de los vestidores...

-wooow, chicos se ven bien-dijo Nicole sarcásticamente

-nos vemos ridículos-dijo hielo

-tienes razón hielo, ahora, busquemos las tallas de kord y pronto para llevárselas.

-sí, Nicole ya encontraste el vestido para Karina-dijo hielo

-sí, aquí esta-dijo Nicole mostrando un hermoso vestido rojos con detalles en azul

-es muy lindo, seguro le encantara-dijo junji

Hielo, Nicole y junji salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron al establo, llegaron allí y ellos tenían unos hermosos caballos q los esperaban.

-estos van a ser nuestros transportes-dijo kord

-y estos van a ser sus trajes -dijo junji mostrando unos esmóquines para kord y pronto

-y q me pondré yo-dijo Karina

-esto-dijo Nicole y le dio el vestido a Karina para q se lo colocara al igual q las zapatillas.

Karina, kord y pronto, entraron a la cabaña para vestirse mientras Nicole, hielo y junji se montaban a los caballos. Rato después llegaron pronto, kord y Karina con los trajes puestos, luego se montaron en los caballos junto con el campesino y se fueron hacia el castillo del rey y la reina.

_Con eli, trixie, sov, yamilet y ben_

-chicos, donde se habrá ido mafer?-pregunto trixie

-pues en su "cuarto" no está-dijo milet

-por q no vamos a comer pizza y después la buscamos-propuso sov

-eso suena bien, vamos a comer pizza-dijo eli y arrancó en su mecabestia y los demás lo seguían

_Con twist y mafer  
><em>  
>-bueno te gane la mayoría de veces, ahora me debes 10 monedas de oro-dije<p>

-por q no te los pago llevándote a comer pizza-dijo twist

-está bien, pero solo por q tengo mucha hambre-dije

-o sea q si no tuvieras hambre si me los cobrarías- dijo el rubio

-pues claro q sí, yo también tengo mis necesidades-dije-si quieres te llevo en mi meca o caminamos

-en la mecabestia, pero puedo manejar yo-dijo twist

-está bien, pero solo por q tú conoces más las cavernas q yo-dije

Twist se montaba a la mecabestia y luego yo me subí y me sujete fuerte.

-podrías ir lento-dije, pero twist no obedeció y arrancó lo más rápido q podía, rato después el disminuyó la velocidad.

-así está bien la velocidad-dijo twist mientras me observaba con una gran sonrisa

-sí, pero casi me matas cuando arrancaste-dije y le di un golpe en el brazo

-oye no es mi culpa, es de la mecabestia-dijo el rubio acercándose hacia mí

-si échale la culpa a la máquina-dije y me acerque hacia el

-está bien, si es mi culpa-dijo y me dio un beso-me perdonas

-por supuesto q si-dije -twist cuidado, twist reaccionó y logro parar la mecabestia a tiempo, ya q por unos centímetros nos hubiéramos chocado contra un hongo.

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo twist

-demasiado cerca-dije

Seguimos nuestro rumbo y llegamos hasta un establecimiento llamado pizza rebote, estacionamos la meca y nos bajamos de ella, luego entramos a pizza rebote, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del rincón, rato después llego Mario para pedir la orden.

-chicos q quiere pedir-dijo Mario

-queremos una pizza grande con extra queso-dijo twist

-ya se los traigo-dijo Mario saliendo hacia la cocina, yo me quedé sorprendida al ver como hacia las pizzas con ayuda de su babosa punzante.

-wooow, el sí sabe cómo manejar esa babosa-dije

-él era el mejor en los tiros de trucos-dijo twist

-si era el mejor, como es q esta aquí haciendo pizzas-dije

-el y blakk hicieron un trato, si Mario perdía se olvidaría de los tiros de truco-dijo el rubio

-entonces el perdió contra blakk-dije

-exacto, eso fue lo q sucedió-dijo twist

-chicos aquí está su pizza-dijo Mario colocando la pizza en la mesa

-gracias-dije

Mario ya se había ido directo hacia su cocina a preparar otra orden, mientras twist empezaba a comer la pizza, yo agarre un pedazo pero antes de morderla sentí q alguien familiar me estaba mirando, al voltearme me di de cuenta de q mi hermana junto con la banda de shane se acercaban a la mesa en la q estaba junto con twist, al parecer no lo habían visto, yo le dije a mi babosa versátil q lo cambiara de persona y ella obedeció.

-mafer por q me veo así-dijo el rubio q ahora era peli-castaño y de ojos verde agua.

-por ellos-dije mientras señalaba a la banda de shane acercándose-ahora actúa normal, como si fuéramos amigos de siempre

-está bien, aunque no me gusta mi papel-dijo twist, al rato llego eli junto con los demás

-hola mafer, hasta q por fin te encontramos-dijo eli

-sí y quien es el-dijo milet

-es un amigo, su nombre es Daniel-dije mintiendo

-hola Daniel, soy yamilet y soy la hermana de mafer-dijo milet

-así q tienes una hermana, y pertenece a la banda de shane-dijo twist sorprendido

-te lo iba a decir-dije

-bueno ahora lo sé, y tú no me lo dijiste-dijo twist

-bueno creo q es mejor q los dejemos, ustedes parecen estar ocupados-dijo sov

La banda de shane se fue a una de las mesas del centro, lejos de donde estaba twist y yo.

-eso estuvo cerca-dije

-mafer cuando me ibas a decir q tenías una hermana-dijo twist con enojo

-justo ahora pero ya lo sabes-dije

-q otras cosas me estarás ocultando-dijo twist aun enojado

-de muchas más q tu no vas a saber-dije con un poco de arrogancia

-por q no puedo saber-dijo el rubio

-todos tenemos secretos, al igual q tu-dije

-está bien, si no quieres no me cuentes, ahora terminemos de comer la pizza-dijo twist

Ambos nos empezamos a comer la pizza, pero yo sentía q me estaban observando y me volví hacia la mesa donde estaba la banda de shane y vi q todos nos estaban observando y estaban murmurando sobre quien sabe q; tiempo después ya nos habíamos terminado la pizza y yo fui a pagarla mientras twist salía del establecimiento, pague la pizza y salí de allí, cuando salí vi para todos lados para ver donde estaba twist, cuando logre verlo me dirigí hacia él y nos fuimos en mi mecabestia sin rumbo fijo, yo era la q estaba conduciendo y estaba un poco distraída, así q no sabía por dónde iba, hasta q twist hizo q me detuviera frente a un sendero con marcas en las paredes.

-mafer es mejor q nos vallamos por otro lado-dijo twist

-este es un atajo, así q vallamos por aquí -dije y arranque mi meca por el sendero.

Twist parecía tener miedo, pero yo no lo tenía, rato después empezaron a aparecer de las sombras una criaturas extrañas.

-mafer mejor devolvámonos por donde vinimos-dijo twist con miedo

-no, yo voy a seguir por aquí-dije mientras mis ojos cambiaron de color

-otra vez por aquí y quien es el-dijo el q parecía ser el líder

-es un amigo y solo necesito pasar por aquí para llegar más rápido a su hogar -dije en el idioma del clan sombra

-mafer por q tus ojos no son los mismos q antes, además por q estás hablando como ellos-dijo twist asustado

-QUE, mis ojos son los mismos de siempre y estoy hablando normal-dije aun hablando en el idioma de esas criaturas

-no lo estás haciendo-dijo twist serio mientras me daba un espejo y definitivamente el color de mis ojos no era el mismo de siempre, ahora eran de un color verde destellante

-esto es increíble-dije

-no tienes miedo de lo q te está ocurriendo-dijo el rubio

-pues claro q no, ahora-dije y empecé a hablar como aquellas criaturas-me podrían dejar pasar por aquí, por favor  
>-esta va a ser la última vez q te vamos a dejar pasar por estos senderos-dijo el líder haciendo q las criaturas hicieran espacio para poder pasar junto con mi meca. Llegamos al antiguo refugio de twist, al llegar nos pusimos a hacer duelos y al anochecer cada uno se fue por su propio camino, cuando llegue al refugio shane, los demás seguían entrenando, así q estacione mi meca en la parte lateral y con ayuda de mi babosa aracnired subí hacia mi cuarto y me quede dormida.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 9:00 am, estaba entre abriendo los ojos cuando sentí q alguien me estaba observando, cuando abrí mis ojos bien, vi q en el techo había una chica de cabello negro rojizo, sus ojos eran rojos, estaba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negro, camisa semi-ajusta negra, pantalón de cuero un tanto tallado y una botas con tacón negras.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte

-soy una vampiro y tu sangre es deliciosa-dijo -ah, por cierto soy corny -y se bajó del techo

-eres vampiro, nunca había visto uno tan de cerca-dije

-bueno, si quieres te convierto en uno-dijo corny mientras mostraba sus afilados colmillos

-eso sería cool-dije y corny se acercaba cada vez más para morderme

-entonces, q me dices, sí o no-dijo corny

-sí-dije sin pensar en las consecuencias y corny se abalanzo sobre mí y clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello, luego de un rato, los saco y vi q tenia sangre en sus labios

-listo-dijo y me vi en el espejo, mi reflejo era distorsionado, pero se podían ver mis ojos rojizos, me toque mis colmillos pero estaban tan afilados q me saque sangre de mi dedo… vi mi atuendo pero ya no era el mismo, tenía una chaqueta de cuero, la camisa caída se había convertido en una de tiras, suelta y de color negro, mis pantalones eran de cuero negros y unas botas con tacón de punta negras; vi mi cabellos y ya no era castaño sino negro y en las puntas rojizo.

-wooow, esto es asombroso, pero como hago para ocultarlo-dije

-solo concéntrate-dijo -imagínate como estabas antes, tu ropa, cabello y ojos -añadió colocando su dedo índice en la sien y golpeándola

-está bien, lo intentare -dije, cerré mis ojos y empecé a imaginarme tal como estaba antes, luego los abrí y mire mi reflejo distorsionado, mis ojos, cabello y atuendo eran los mismo de antes. -lo logre, soy la misma de antes, bueno físicamente

-sí, aprendes rápido -dijo corny

-ya me lo han dicho -dije y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación pero corny me detuvo.

-para dónde vas -dijo

-voy a desayunar o mejor dicho a preparar el desayuno.

-tú no puedes comer eso-dijo corny

-no soy del todo vampira-dije

-tu no vas a ir para allá-dijo corny enojada

-tu no me detendrás-dije

-pues claro q si-dijo e hizo q una onda saliera de sus manos y me aprisionara

-¡DEJAME! -dijo enojada y extendí mis manos, me zafe de la onda y me dirigí hacia corny -te lo dije tu no me detendrás

-tú no eres del todo vampiro, ¿Cómo pudiste zafarte tan fácilmente? -dijo corny asombrada

-pues no lo sé-dije -ahora déjame ir a desayunar

-NO-dijo corny y otra onda salió e hizo q me chocara contra la pared

-esta no es una pelea justa -dije y de mis manos salía un brillo purpura, extendí mis manos y aquel brillo se hacía más fuerte, luego salió una onda e hizo q corny chocara contra la pared y callera inconsciente o eso creía.

-corny estas bien-dije acercándome

-claro q estoy bien-dijo corny -y has pasado la prueba

-de q hablas, ¿Cuál prueba? -dije

-la q todos los novatos tienes q hacer -dijo corny con una sonrisa dejando ver sus colmillos -ahora, vete has el desayuno para ellos

-está bien, ya me voy-dije confundida y me dirigí hasta la sala donde todos tenían sus platos en la mesa pero no había nada en ellos.

-mafer, hasta q por fin te despiertas-dijo ben

-no me digas, quieren q haga otra vez el desayuno-dije

-sí, por favor, eres la única q hace q las recetas de pronto no sean tan asquerosas-dijo eli

-debería cobrarles por ser su cocinera-dije sarcásticamente

-pues en ese caso-dijo trixie y saco un manotazo de monedas de oro y los colocaba frente a mí.

-era broma-dije-pero yo tengo mis necesidades-añadí y le quite a trixie de las manos 5 monedas de 20 o más q habían.

-está bien, ahora a la cocina-dijo milet y me arrastro hasta allá.

Cuando me arrastraron a la cocina, vi el libro de recetas de pronto, pero la verdad quería crear una nueva, agarre la harina, los huevos, leche, azúcar, sal y otras cosas; luego empecé a mezclar y cocinar, aunque yo solo movía mis manos en el aire y mis poderes hacían todo, al final lo q había hecho eran unos wafles con una miel de orca deliciosa, luego lleve la comida a la sala, cuando al cruzar la puerta, a la primera persona q vi fue a corny, estaba hablando con los demás mientras sostenía un vaso con algo rojo en su interior y por su olor descubrí q era sangre.

-chicos, aquí esta vuestro desayuno-dije con una sonrisa

-muero de hambre-dijo sov

-¿Cuál es la especialidad de hoy? -pregunto trixie

-son unos deliciosos wafles-dije y coloque el plato en la mesa -¿Quién es ella? -dije como si no conociera a corny

-mafer ella es corny-dijo eli señalando a la corny -es una vampira-añadió -corny ella en mafer, es la hermana de milet

-un gusto en conocerte -dije y le estreche la mano y ella estrecho la suya y nos dimos un apretón de manos

-ahora, por q no comemos-dijo ben

-esa es una buena idea -dijo milet

Todos nos sentamos a comer, cada uno con tu tenedor agarrando sus wafles para cada plato y se dispusieron a comer, corny se fue a la cocina y saco un pedazo de carne cruda y se la empezó a comer junto con la sangre del vaso, cuando terminamos de comer eli se levantó y dijo:

-hoy es el gran día, así q prepárense

Todos se levantaron y corny se dirigió hasta donde estaba yo.

-de q está hablando-dijo corny

-hoy vamos a tacar un cargamento de blakk-dije

-oh, bueno los puedo acompañar-dijo corny

-si tú quieres ve-dije y entre a mi cuarto

Me di una gran ducha, me vestí, me peine y salí a la sala donde todos estaban, luego nos dirigimos hasta las mecabestias, cada uno monto la suya y nos dirigimos a las cavernas magma.

Al llegar vimos q blakk y sus hombres estaban cargando los camiones con lava para llevarla a su guarida para convertirla en oscura, observamos por un rato y luego empezamos a separarnos entre sí, yo me dirigí al lado izquierdo, cuando de repente alguien por detrás se me estaba acercando.


	9. Chapter 9

Cargue mi lanzadora con una babosa tornado, luego voltee detrás de mí pero no había nadie, voltee de nuevo en mi posición anterior y corny apareció de repente frente a mí.

-¡ah!-grite pero coloque mis manos en mi boca-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te asuste no es así-dijo corny

-no lo hiciste, es solo q apareciste de repente-dije

-está bien, si tú lo dices, además de "asustarte", vine a detener a blakk, será muy divertido, patear traseros-dijo corny

-sí, es divertido-dije

-entonces, estas lista para utilizar tu mitad vampiro-dijo la vampira

-no lo sé-dije-si los otros me ven

-tarde o temprano lo averiguaran-dijo corny

-lo sé-dije

-entonces-dijo corny

-está bien, lo hare-dije

Al decir esto mis colmillos se alargaron y mis ojos se tornaron de rojo, mi ropa cambio y rato después ya estaba como toda una vampira, aunque no fuera en verdad una. Corny y yo empezamos a extender nuestras enormes alas negras y empezamos a sobrevolar por donde estaba el cargamento de blakk y empezamos a lanzar bolas de fuego a los camiones donde estaba la lava, algunos camiones fueron destruidos y otros se volcaron haciendo q el agua oscura en su interior saliera, luego llegamos al lugar donde estaba la banda de shane, al verme se sorprendieron de q fuese una vampira.

-mafer, en serio eres tu-dijo milet

-sí, soy yo hermanita-dije

-como es q eres vampira-dijo eli

-bueno, pregúntaselo a ella-dije señalando a corny

-ella me dijo q la convirtiera, yo no la obligue a nada-dijo corny

-eso es cierto-dijo ben

-cada palabra-dije bajando la mirada

-por q lo hiciste-dijo alguien saliendo entre los arbustos

-yo solo, no pensé en las consecuencias, ni en lo q estaba a punto de hacer-dije, alce la mirada y vi q era twist

-q estás haciendo aquí-dijo eli apuntándole con su lanzadora al igual q los demás al rubio

-solo vine a ver a mi novia-dijo twist

-por favor no disparen-dije parándome en frente de twist para protegerlo

-tu eres su novia-dijo sov

-pues si-dije

-nos podrías explicar lo q está ocurriendo-dijo milet

-no les quise decir, por el simple hecho de q a ustedes no les cae bien twist-dije

-eso es por q él traiciono nuestra confianza-dijo trixie

-pero él no lo hizo por q quisiera, cierto-dije señalando a twist, él solo asintió con la cabeza-solo fue por q obedecía órdenes de blakk

-bueno ya q lo defiendes, está bien-dijo eli

-okey, ahora me podrías decir por q decidiste convertirte en vampiro, condenando tu alma a la eternidad-dijo el rubio tristemente

-yo sólo, no vi las consecuencias y bueno ya todo paso y soy vampira pero no del todo, además no puedo cambiar el pasado-dije

-en eso tienes razón-dijo corny

-ahora q podemos hacer-dije

-por q no acabamos con los guardias de blakk-dijo sov

-sí, acabemos con él-dije

-yo tengo q volver-dijo twist

-está bien-dije y le di un beso en los labios a twist y él correspondió, luego nos separamos-cuídate-le susurre

-tu igual-dijo twist y se fue al campamento de blakk (por decirlo así)

Al irse twist todos empezamos a separarnos e irnos hacia el campamento de blakk y luego empezamos a atacar, corny y yo lanzábamos hechizos dejando inmóviles a los guardias y luego el resto los atacaba con sus babosas, cuando ya no había ningún guardia y solo quedaba twist, diablos nachos y blakk, decidieron retirarse. Cuando a lo lejos vimos q ya se habían ido y q no quedaba nadie, declaramos q habíamos ganado la batalla, luego nos fuimos hacia el refugio, al llegar todos parecían enojados conmigo, por todo el camino no me hablaron y ni se me acercaban, al llegar al refugio me dirigía hacia mi cuarto, cuando de repente se me acerco mi hermana.

-mafer, a donde vas-dijo milet

-solo quiero estar sola, luego de q ustedes ahora me odian, es lo único q puedo hacer-dije

-bueno a pesar de q me ocultaste cosas y no me dijiste la verdad, yo no te odio, hermanita-dijo milet

-no es lo mismo, además tú dices eso, pero q dicen los demás-dije

-por q no les preguntas por ti misma-dijo milet señalando al resto q estaban en la sala

-lo hare-dije y me fui hacia la sala, al llegar ninguno me dirigió la palabra, ni tampoco la mirada, sentí q era invisible, como si fuera un fantasma, así q decidí romper el silencio.

-chicos, lamento no haberles dicho todo eso, se q estuvo mal pero, podrían perdonarme-dije

-alguien escucho un zumbido, nadie, okey-dijo trixie con arrogancia

-si así lo quieren, bien, no les rogare para nada-dije y Salí de allí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, al llegar entre y cerré la puerta con rabia y me dirigí hacia mi cama, me recosté en ella y empecé a llorar, entre lágrimas escuche q alguien me llamaba desde afuera, abrí la ventana y vi q era twist.

-oye, me dejas entrar-dijo el rubio

-sí, por supuesto-dije y me aparte de la ventana

Twist utilizo su babosa aracnired y subió hacia mi cuarto.

-por q viniste-dije

-después de lo ocurrido, creí q necesitarías compañía-dijo twist

Yo me dirigí hacia él y le di un gran abrazo-gracias

-tu sabes q siempre contaras conmigo en cualquier situación-dijo el rubio dándome un beso en la frente

-lo sé y tú también-dije

-si quieres por q no vamos a un lugar más privado-dijo el rubio

-está bien-dije

-ambos saltamos por la ventana, caímos de rodillas y nos fuimos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, ya llevábamos un gran rato caminando, cuando dije:

-¿no tienes hambre?

-pues sí, tu no-dijo el rubio

-sí y mucha-dije

-bueno, por q no vamos al mejor restaurante de toda bajoterra-dijo twist

-está bien, tu guíame-dije

Seguimos caminando por senderos desolados para q nadie nos viera juntos, luego llegamos a un gran establecimiento, con luces, q parecía una mansión en vez de un restaurante.

-bueno ya legamos-dijo twist

-wooow, a juzgar por la apariencia, la comida debe ser muy costosa-dije

-así es, es la más costosa de toda bajoterra-dijo el rubio

-umm, bueno no me gustaría q compraras aquí-dije

-por q no-dijo twist

-por q no quiero q gastes tu dinero en este sitio, es muy elegante para nosotros-dije

Entonces, q propones-dijo el rubio

-bueno, soy una buena cocinera, yo podría cocinar-dije

-está bien, en donde la haremos-dijo twist

Sin decir una palabra, empecé a mover mis manos e hice q mi mecabestia apareciera frente a nosotros.

-¿para q necesitamos tu meca?-dijo el rubio

-te voy a llevar a un hermoso lugar-dije

-okey-dijo twist

Montamos la meca, yo era la q conducía y él era el pasajero, rato después llegamos a un "callejón sin salida"

-mafer, q hacemos aquí, solo hay un gran muro-dijo el rubio

-no creas en todo lo q ves-dije, baje de la meca, me dirige hacia el lado derecho del muro y oprimí una roca q estaba cerca, haciendo q la pared empezara a abrirse, me monte de nuevo a la meca y entramos a la cueva.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo twist

-estamos en una vieja caverna, q descubrí hace tiempo-dije

-¿Cómo la encontraste?-dijo el rubio

-digamos q soy muy curiosa en cuanto a callejones-dije-siempre hay una salida

Nos establecimos en el césped, había una cabaña en escombros q twist no dejaba de mirar, más allá a un lado de la cabaña había unas cascadas. Pero twist no dejaba de mirar aquella cabaña.

-¿q es ese lugar?-dijo twist

-solía ser mi hogar en vacaciones-dije -pero ahora son solo escombros

-por q no la arreglas-dijo el rubio

-ahora va a ser más fácil-dije y extendí mis manos hacia la cabaña, empezó a salir un brillo purpura q se extendía cada vez más, haciendo q tuviéramos q cerrar los ojos por tan intenso q era, luego de unos segundos el brillo desapareció, abrimos los ojos y la cabaña en escombros se había convertido en una hermosa y gran mansión.

-wooow, eres asombrosa-dijo el rubio asombrado

-ahora lo soy-dije-por q no entramos.

Ambos entramos a la mansión, al abrir las puertas, todo era maravilloso, pisos de mármol, un hermoso candelabro de cristal, dos grandes escaleras a los lados q se unían a un balcón, en medio de las dos escaleras había una gran puerta de madera, nos dirigimos hasta allí, entramos y estaba la cocina, dos refrigeradores con grandes cantidades de comida, unos cajones q contenían todo tipo de vasos, platos, ollas y demás, también había un horno, cocina, un lavaplatos.

-mafer, podrías preparar la comida, muero de hambre-dijo el rubio, hizo una pausa y siguió diciendo-yo seguiré investigando este lugar

Yo me quede preparando la comida, mientras él se fue a investigar cada habitación.

_Con twist_

Estaba recorriendo pasillos y con cada habitación q habría me sorprendía aún más y solo era el segundo piso, baje por una de las escaleras y me dirigí a una habitación lejana a la cocina, entre allí y me sorprendí al ver lo q había, di un paso al interior de la habitación y oprimí una especie de botón, en el suelo y apareció un aparato frente a mí.

-¿Qué será eso?-dije, estaba a punto de tocarlo, cuando alguien grito:

-¡TWIST, CUIDADO!

Era mafer, había llegado al lugar donde estaba, se había abalanzado sobre mí justo antes de q el aparato empezara a lanzar llamas.

-¿Qué rayos era eso? -dije

-un lanza llamas- dijo mafer -este cuarto, es para entrenar

-y casi me quemo vivo, por culpa tuya-dije

-no es mi culpa, mis poderes hicieron q esta habitación apareciera-dijo la peli-castaña

-ah, en serio-dije con sarcasmo

-sí, solo imagine una habitación con trampas para entrenar-dijo mafer

-okey, es mejor no empezar una discusión-dije

-está bien, ahora mejor salgamos de aquí y vamos a comer-dijo mafer

-okey-dije

Ambos salimos de aquel cuarto infernal y nos dirigimos hacia la sala, mafer trajo la comida y empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos seguimos investigando cada habitación y los secretos q guardaban.


End file.
